Me quitaste todo
by marymisana
Summary: La vida me había acercado a ti y fue ella quien me alejo de ti, al parecer todo se ha complicado y quien te hizo creer que te había abandonado cuando ni siquiera dejaba de pensar en ti…
1. Chapter 1

Me quitaste todo

La vida me había acercado a ti y fue ella quien me alejo de ti, al parecer todo se ha complicado y quien te hizo creer que te había abandonado cuando ni siquiera dejaba e pensar en ti…

POR QUÉ?!

PORQUE!

No lo entiendo, con tantas personas en este maldito mundo has venido acabar con la persona que me hizo tanto daño, porque ella?

Es que no te das cuenta de cuanto me destrozas, quisiera pensar que solo es un sueño…

Han pasado ya 2 años desde aquella vez que lo vi, estuve en terapia, mis hijos son la razón de que siguiera adelante

No entiendo a la vida primero me unió a ti y fue ella misma la que me separo, acaso solo está jugando conmigo?, ellos quieren conocerte y he tenido que unir tanto valor para poder verte, siento que me desplomare, quiero hablarte y tener una oportunidad, me rompes el corazón pues sé que estas con la persona que destruyó mi vida… y tú la razón de que rompió mis ilusiones.

Dios! Siegues tan guapo y con esa sonrisa que me destroza, el verte me quema, quisiera salir corriendo pero por un motivo solo avanzo a ti, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir no sé si poder soportarlo, por mis hijos… todo esto es por ellos.

…...

-Lissana, tengo que agradecerte que desde que salí del hospital has sido tú la quien me ha apoyado y gracias a ti he salido a delante en mis estudio y por fin me graduó, tengo que disculparme pues mis amigos solo te han tratado mal y todo el tiempo solo la mencionan a ella… quiero que sepas que pensé que la amaba y que ella a mí, la vida aunque fue dura me enseño que todo fue mentira pues cuando más la necesite… ella me abandono y tú siempre me cuidaste a pesar de que ni mi familia te acepta, pero eso no importa porque yo te a… (Iba a terminar de decir que la amaba, pero algo había captado mi atención y la vi.)

-QUE DIABLOS!

-Parece que la vida me juega una broma, que está haciendo esa aquí.

….

-Que haces aquí?

LARGATE!, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Natsu, déjame hablar tan siquiera yo…

-Que vas a decir Lucy, que me has extrañado?! Que me amas!? Que!?.

-Te he echado de menos natsu.-mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Porque eres tan cruel conmigo Dragnell, cuando fue por ti que mi vida se acabó.

-Pero que dices?- mientras se acerca y me aprieta la mano.

-Natsu suéltame, me lastimas.-mientras forcejeo con él.

-Porque te fuiste, yo te amaba, no decías que pasara lo que pasara tu ibas a estar conmigo? y lo primero que hiciste fue desvanecerte, te fuiste sin mirar atrás sin importarte, me quitaste todo… solo en sueños podía verte.

-Se acercó y parecía fuera de sí mientras decía: sabes que es ver tu habitación y pensar que algún día ibas a entrar por esa maldita puerta, todo el día esperando a que tu aparecieras pero no, jamás llegaste; y él también se desplomo en lágrimas.

-Y recuerdas que tú también decías que si algo me llegaba a pasar tú me buscarías hasta el fin del mundo? Veo que todo lo que decíamos era en vano, ¿verdad?, eran solo puras palabras que el viento se llevaba, mientras más lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y solo dejaba que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro al bajar la mirada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me abandonaras?

-Pero de que hablas tú? Jamás te abandone, como puedes siquiera pensar eso después de lo que hice por ti, mientras estabas en coma… no eres quien para decir; cuando todo lo que hice fue enfocarme en ti, olvidarme de todos porque lo único que quería era permanecer a tu lado; pero lo único que hiciste fue ajuntarte con la persona que arruino mi vida, eres un idiota, sabias?

-Cállate! No insultes a quien si ha estado en mi vida apoyan…

-Que no insulte a quién? A quien me alejo de ti? Él estaba a punto de abofetearme pero llego su madre.

-Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses… hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes pues en tu estado creíamos que era lo mejor pero cuando empezaste a recuperarte queríamos hablarte de ella, pero tú no querías que ni la mencionáramos… ella no te abandono, ella fue secuestrada mientras te cuidaba en el hospital….


	2. Chapter 2 maldito infierno

Dahnya Dragnell: Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses… hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes pues en tu estado creíamos que era lo mejor pero cuando empezaste a recuperarte queríamos hablarte de ella, pero tú no querías que ni la mencionáramos… ella no te abandono, ella fue secuestrada mientras te cuidaba en el hospital…

Creo ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, ven sígueme necesitamos hablar y esta vez vas a tener que escuchar quieras o no, después de eso has lo que quieras, pero ya no puedo dejar que sigas odiando tan injustamente a alguien que no ha hecho más que pensar en ti, ella ha sufrido más de lo que tú puedes imaginar y espero así entiendas con qué clase de mujer has estado mientras ella andaba ausente.

Hace dos años tú y ella tuvieron un pleito, ¿lo recuerdas?

Natsu: Si, recuerdo que fuimos a casa de lissana, nos habíamos reunido todos para ver películas, lissana había ofendido a Lucy, pero como estábamos en casa ajena le pedí a Lucy que se calmara y que no tomara importancia pues lo único que quería era provocarla. Entonces Lucy no pudo aguantar más, se levantó, se disculpó y salió corriendo; por inercia me levante y salí corriendo tras de ella… no me fije al cruzar y… (Decía mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza como queriendo olvidar o recordar aún mas) de ahí todo se volvió oscuro…

Lucy: Al escuchar el ruido vi tu cuerpo tirado, te llevaron rápidamente al hospital, me sentí tan culpable, si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso, quizá todo seguiría como antes (mientras lágrimas y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas). Los doctores decían que habías entrado en coma y que pudiera que despertaras como también que nunca podrías volver hacerlo, siempre creímos que tarde o temprano ibas a despertar y regalarnos esa hermosa sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera.

Dahnya Dragnell: Después de eso ella hablo con tus maestros y también con los suyos; sus maestros la apoyaron y le dieron permiso de que entregara puntualmente sus trabajos y que al final debería hacer ensayos, mientras que con los tuyos les pidió que la dejaran entrar a tus clases y que si ella que andaba estudiando para otra carrera lograba pasar el semestre, tú te ibas a poner al corriente más adelante; estudio el doble para que no te atrasaras en tus estudios… muchos maestros dudaron pero veían que podría lograrlo así que le dieron la oportunidad.

Todos los días se levantaba a las 4:30 para alistarse y salir del "HOSPITAL"; a las 5:30 para poder estar en la parada y a las 6:00 para que de esa manera poder esperar los camiones que la llevaran hasta la escuela.

Regresaba a Fiore más tardar 7:00 P.M y devuelta al hospital para seguir a tu lado, nunca te abandono; luego pedía a sus compañeros lo que habían dejado de tarea y después de eso empezar hacer la tuya para luego concluir con la suya. El director del hospital le dio acceso al internet para que pudiera hacer sus tareas, pues se daban cuenta de lo que hacía y más que ella no quería dejarte ni un momento.

Pasaba días sin dormir incluso le rogamos que lo dejara, cada día se veía muy cansada, pero jamás se dio por vencida, casi no hablaba con sus amigos y si lo hacía era por los trabajos o pedir ayuda en algo que no entendía, los viernes terminaba de hacer las tareas y tener tiempo para cuidarte.

Y así pasaron los meses… dos, tres, cuatro, cinco; pero el sexto mes fue el peor, a unos días de acabar con las clases, ella ya solo iba por calificaciones a las escuelas y tus maestros la felicitaron pues ellos creían que jamás lo iba a lograr y les hizo ver que con un poco más de esfuerzo todo se puede y que ojala tu despertaras pronto.

Lucy continuaba cuidándote en el hospital y todos le rogamos que se fuera a su casa y regresara mañana y siguiera cuidándote, pero ella dijo que se sentía más tranquila al estar a tu lado (decía mientras lloraba) nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder…

Lucy: Ese día parecía tranquilo como cualquier otro, al caer la noche todo cambio… Recuerdo que te agarre la mano y te susurraba al oído que despertaras que ya habías dormido demasiado y que había tanta gente que te extrañaba entre todos ellos me encontraba yo, extrañaba que me dedicaras esas sonrisas, esas palabras que me reconfortaban cada vez que sentía que todo se me venía abajo, jamás quise perder las esperanzas, siempre soñaba con el día que despertaras y que cuando abrieras esos hermosos ojos me vieras y me recordaras, deseaba tanto un abrazo tuyo, sentir que era correspondida, sentir que me amabas, sentir tu calor…

Yo sabía que mientras tu corazón siguiera latiendo yo seguiría adelante pues tú lo estabas haciendo, pero eso no duraría mucho…

Eran como la una de la mañana, la enfermera pasó a revisarte; después de eso se marchó sin antes decir: Animo, pronto volverá en sí, ya lo veras.

Yo rogaba que así fuera y después de eso solo deposite un beso en tu frente para recostar mi cabeza a lado de tu cama y me deje ir en un sueño profundo, de repente todo lo que era tranquilidad se convirtió en un maldito infierno…


	3. Chapter 3 desesperacion

Eran como la una de la mañana, la enfermera pasó a revisarte; después de eso se marchó sin antes decir: Animo, pronto volverá en sí, ya lo veras.

Yo rogaba que así fuera y después de eso solo deposite un beso en tu frente para recostar mi cabeza a lado de tu cama y me deje ir en un sueño profundo, de repente todo lo que era tranquilidad se convirtió en un maldito infierno…

Un ruido me despertó, había creído que podía ser una enfermera que regresaba nuevamente a tomar tus signos vitales, pero no fue así

Lucy: Lissana? ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora; es más como has podido entrar?

Lissana: solo pasaba por aquí y quería saber cómo se encontraba Natsu, pero al parecer sigue igual, no vayas a decir nada pero me escabullí ara estar aquí, te felicito por lo que has hecho por Natsu y más con lo de sus estudios (decía mientras sonreía de una manera maliciosa), pero es una lástima que para cuando el despierte ya no pueda verte…

Lucy: de que hablas Lissana (y mi cara de incredulidad cambio a una de desesperación pues alguien me había agarrado por atrás tapándome la boca, solo forcejeaba con el sujeto que me tenía.

Lissana: vez Lucy? Ve claro y oye bien olvídate de Natsu el ya no es para nada tuyo, cuando el despierte yo seré lo primero que vea y la razón de que el salga adelante lo que has hecho por el… no te preocupes no lo habrás hecho en vano pues yo me encargare de que siempre me dé las gracias.

Sabes cuál fue tu error? Lo sabes?

Deja que hable maldita sea!

Por una extraña razón no podía gritar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, que no había cámaras que captaran lo que pasaba ¿por qué nadie viene? ¿Por qué no despiertas Natsu? Te necesito ¿que no puedes sentirlo?

Se acerca lentamente y le pide al hombre que me hinque, su fuerza es más grande que la mía y en contra de mi voluntad logra hacerlo; ella me jala del cabello para que la mire.

Lissana: antes de que te lleven quiero que me veas pues mi cara de satisfacción será lo último que veras en tu maldita vida, pues tu mayor error fue arrebatarme el amor de Natsu, ese amor que solo nació para ser mío y hoy vengo a reclamar algo que me pertenece…

Llévensela y hagan lo que quieran mátenla, solo desaparézcanla de mi vista.

Lucy: no sé como pero me escabullí del hombre y Salí directo a la cama donde se encontraba Natsu

Lissana no hagas esto (decía mientras mis lágrimas caían sin parar) no sabes lo que haces, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Lissana: he dicho que se la lleven!

Lucy: no lissana! Y me aferro a la mano de Natsu mientras ese hombre trata de arrancarme de su lado.

Natsu despierta, por favor!

Te necesito! (Y mi llanto ya era incontrolable)

Estoy embarazada! Fue lo último que dije.

Estoy embaraza… (Ya solo se oía como un susurro)

Y después de eso el hombre me tapo la nariz con un pañuelo lo último que vi fue como una lagrima descendía de la mejilla de Natsu y después todo se volvió oscuro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy: Cuando desperté estaba atada, estaba en un lugar con poco espacio y poca iluminación estaba sucia y olía muy mal (entre en pánico y comencé a gritar y como si él fuera a oírme… la primera persona que mencione fue… Natsu).

De repente entra un hombre diciéndome que me calle acto seguido me abofetea.

Deja de ser tan fastidiosa! Si no quieres que te golpeen o que pase algo peor es mejor que te calles.

Lucy: Por favor déjeme ir, le juro que no diré nada, pero por favor suélteme… estoy embarazada (decía con una voz casi apagada pues sentía que me debilitaba cada vez mas)

He dicho que te callaras maldita sea! ( otra bofetada)

Me jala del cabello; veo niña que a ti te falta disciplina, que nunca te enseñaron cuando hablar y cuando permanecer callada.

Al parecer tu novio te consentía, pero te diré una cosa; mientras se acercaba a mi oreja y me susurraba al oído; yo no soy tu novio.

Mi cara era la imagen del puro horror pues el hombre empezaba a tocarme y comencé a gritar (no por favor), me movía no podía soportar que me tocara.

Vez niña esto es lo único que provocas si tan solo te hubieras quedado callada…

Todo había cambiado y todo seguía igual, con ese maldito miedo, con esa terrible desesperación y esa ilusión esas pequeñas esperanzas que me mantenían viva pues deseaba tanto el que entraras por esa puerta y me recataras que esas palabras que me decías de que siempre me buscarías fueran real, pero no sucedía; pasaron meses y tu jamás apareciste.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido… la única llamita de esperanza de poder salir eran las que crecían en mi vientre, aquellas criaturas de las que cuando más se acercaba la fecha para que ellos vinieran a este mundo me entraba un miedo que me dejaba helada y mirando a la nada pues no podía imaginar que es lo que sucedería si ellos nacían ese lugar.

Los venderían? Me los matarían? Serian capaz de quitarme a mis bebes?

Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente y no sé cómo me las ingeniaría pero tenía que salir de ese infierno lo antes posible.

Y como si dios no me tuviera tan abandonada o como si el quizá se llegase acordar de mi… y escuchar mis llantos sucedió lo que era… mi única oportunidad.

Ese hombre había llegado borracho, siempre tomaba pero no a tal grado de emborracharse, se me acerco y no sé cómo he podido golpearlo dejándolo tirado en el suelo cerca de mi cayeron las llaves, llaves que jamás pensé ver… mis manos temblaba y eran torpes las agarre el pánico me invadía pues tenía miedo de que despertara en cualquier momento.

Me levante mis pies me flaqueaban y este no era el momento cuando abri la puerta me tape los ojos pues la oscuridad en la que vivía no entraba ni un poco de luz y verla de nuevo fue una gran bendición.

Camine y camine había un caminito y ese camino luego me llevo a una playa, había mucha gente y varias de esas personas me miraban y como no iban hacerlo pues en mi estado con esa pansa y esa ropa toda sucia y medio desgarrada, mi cabello quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sucio, pero entre toda esa gente algo logro captar mi atención a lo lejos

Y si la vida fuera aún más cruel conmigo.

Si pasar hambre ha sido lo peor lo hubiera preferido mil veces pues a lo lejos se veía una pareja tomada de las manos y felices que sonrientes estaban y si eso ya fuera bastante… el hombre ese hombre que dedicaba una tierna mirada a su compañera no era ni más ni menos que el padre de mis hijos… Natsu Dragnell.

Después de todo el infierno en el que he vivido, a pesar delo que hice por él y sobre las palabras que me decía de que jamás iba a dejarme, que si algo me pasaba él iba a ir por mí, pero no… ver que todo fueron cosas dichas en vano…

Quizá no me importaría tanto pues él estaba con todo su derecho de rehacer su vida, pero por qué con ella, es que no lo entiendo, de tantas personas que existen en este mundo tenía que ser ella.

La gente solo me mira con lastima (mientras lagrimas caen sin cesar) debo levantarme y ser fuerte; ahora solo debo de ver por mis niños, ellos serán la razón de que yo continúe adelante…

Decidida me levanto para ir por ayuda pero me doy cuenta de que la única persona en la que puedo confiar o a la que le tengo confianza es a la madre de Natsu, pero por alguna extraña razón siento un terrible dolor en el abdomen y solo empiezo a sollozar por el dolor, están fuerte es como si todos tus huesos se quebraran por alguna extraña razón; mucha gente corre a ayudarme lo cual agradezco pues lo único que deseo es salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Lissana: Nee Natsu, qué estará pasando por ahí? Hay demasiada gente (estaba por acercarme pero Natsu me retiene tomándome de la mano)

Natsu: Por alguna extraña razón no quiero ir, a pesar de que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que desperté y de que seguía con esa esperanza de que Lucy volviera aparecer. Todo el tiempo soñaba con que entraría por la puerta y me dedicaría la hermosa sonrisa que me alegraba aun cuando las heridas dolieran deseaba ver aquellos ojos color chocolates y ese aroma que la distinguía, daría lo que fuera por volver a oler ese toque a vainilla ese toque que me hacía saber que la que estaba cerca era mi… Lucy.

…

Vámonos lissana no me siento bien y mucho menos con ánimos (y con nostalgia vuelvo a ver hacia el mar y con ella me despido de la promesa que me hice con Lucy).

Recuerdo que cuando venimos aquí por primera vez prometimos que volveríamos aquí pero con nuestros hijos y de esa manera disfrutar todos juntos, pero ella se fue dejándome; quizá pensó que nunca iba a despertar…


	4. Chapter 4 sera muy dificil

Recuerdo que cuando venimos aquí por primera vez prometimos que volveríamos aquí pero con nuestros hijos y de esa manera disfrutar todos juntos, pero ella se fue dejándome; quizá pensó que nunca iba a despertar…

Lissana: ¿Qué crees que haiga pasado, Natsu?

Natsu: no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo… vámonos, te dejare en tu casa, tengo que hablar con mi madre…

Lissana: ¿De qué?

Natsu: de cosas.

Lissana: no sé porque presiento que todo esto tiene que ver con tu pasado o más bien por esa… Lucy.

Ya olvídala Natsu ¿no te basto con lo que hice por ti? Te ayude en tus estudios gracias a mi has seguido adelante, estuve en tus rehabilitaciones… apoyándote en cada momento y tú no dejas de pensar en ella?

Esa que te abandono cuando más necesitabas de ayuda, esa que decía amarte tanto que te dejo sin siquiera importarle si ibas a despertar o no, aquella que no pensó más que en ella misma y se fue dejándote solo!

Natsu: Aunque por más que quisiera negar los comentarios de Lissana y si tan solo pudiera decirle que se callara y así despertar de este infierno, a pesar de todo solo quiero ver a mi Lucy, aquella persona que hacia girar mi mundo, pero ver Lissana llorando y diciendo una y otra vez las cosas tengo que admitir que es cierto y me cuesta creer que Lucy me abandonara…

Lo siento Lissana, sé que es verdad lo que dices y me duele lastimarte tanto y más cuando lo único que has hecho en estos meses es apoyarme y cuidarme. Te debo mucho y ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte, por favor espero puedas perdonar a este idiota que sigue sin valorar lo que tiene, gracias por el amor que me das que es puro y sincero, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte y espero puedas comprenderme, te quiero Lissana…de verdad. (Mientras por dentro sigo destrozado y con ganas de llorar pues quisiera decir esto solo a una persona pero ella no está… y sin siquiera poder detenerlo empezó a llorar, pero Lissana no se da cuenta que mis lágrimas son para otra persona…)

Lissana: no llores Natsu, yo también te quiero y más de lo que te imaginas, no tienes ni idea de lo que haría para tener tu amor. De verdad Natsu no tienes ni idea (si tan solo estuviera segura de que esa mujer no piensa volver jamás seria tranquila, pero después de tantos meses no creo que siga viva… jaja).

Vamos Natsu, ahora si llévame a mi casa yo también quiero irme ya…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy: cuando recobre el conocimiento pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba en el hospital, entre en pánico y empecé a gritar por mis bebes, el médico y la enfermera se acercaron para tranquilizarme y me dijeron que ya habían nacido que más al rato me los traerían, que en el estado en el que llegue fue muy malo por lo que tuvieron que proseguir con una cesaría. Por un momento sentí un gran alivio pues ya sabía que mis bebes estaban bien.

La enfermera me pregunto si quería llamar a alguien y enseguida respondí que sí, me sentía sola y sabía que la única persona que podía ayudarme era alguien de buen corazón… Dahnya Dragnell.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dahnya Dragnell: ¿Quién podrá ser que llama con tanta insistencia?

Dios quiera y no le haiga pasado nada a Natsu, no otra vez dios… no otra vez.

¿Diga?

No podía creer lo que pasaba será que mis oídos me engañaban? Podría ser realmente ella? (mis ojos comienzan a inundarse con un mar de lágrimas) tanto tiempo había trascurrido y deseaba tanto oír su voz, yo no podía creer que Lucy abandonara a mi hijo y menos cuando yo sabía una verdad… que ella estaba embarazada.

Lucy: tan... ta... tan…to tiempo ha pasado, no? No podía hablar me temblaba la voz y comienzo a sollozar.

Dahnya Dragnell: Lucy! Lucy eres tú? Hija por favor dime si eres tú (mis lágrimas caen más y más, pues pensaba que algo malo había desaparecido, la habíamos buscado como locos, leavy, Wendy, grey, juvia, leo, Gajeel. Pues todos estábamos seguros que algo le había pasado).Lucy dónde estás? Dime por favor

Lucy: En el hospital...

Dahnya Dragnell: Salí corriendo el saber que Lucy estaba bien y más de que mis nietos habían nacido era la mejor noticia que pude recibir ya nada importaba pues sabía que ella estaba de vuelta, aunque solo faltaba una cosa… mi hijo.

…

Dahnya Dragnell: Lucy cómo te sientes hija estas bien? Hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar y será cuando tú quieras, no estás sola mi amor siempre contaras conmigo, lo sabes?

Ver como Lucy lloraba mientras me abrazaba y se aferraba a mí me partió el alma pues no sabía y ni quería imaginar por cuantas cosas tuvo que pasar, lo que daría porque ella pudiera borrar ese pasado que si de tan solo verla en ese estado uno puede suponer que le sucedieron cosas terribles.

Lucy: porqué nunca me buscaron? Porqué? Me sentía muy sola, todo parecía una mentira, llegue hasta el punto de querer morir, la desesperación de que jamás pudiera volver a ver la luz (en lugar de hablar ya gritaba pues el pánico de los recuerdos seguía latente, que me aseguraba que eso no fuera una ilusión que me aseguraba que eso era real que por fin era libre, quería hablar pero no dejaban de venir más y más lágrimas.) y si por si fuera poco vi a Natsu, me consoló el hecho de que estuviera vivo pero…¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Lissana..?

Dahnya Dragnell: al principio se creía que te habías ido pues había una nota tuya donde te despedías, pero había algo raro en tu carta pues nunca mencionaste nada sobre los bebes, había algo que no encajaba y después de eso revisamos las grabaciones de las cámaras del hospital y nos dimos cuenta de lo sucedido, para aquel entonces Natsu ya había despertado en su estado no le comentamos nada porque los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro que el despertara pero si algo lo alteraba él podría volver a entrar en coma, para esto Lissana le había llenado de ideas a Natsu. Tratamos de hablar con Lissana que nos revelara donde te tenia pero siempre aparecía Natsu y cómo has de saber el… la defendía…

Te buscamos como no tienes idea, siempre estuvimos angustiados por ti intentamos de mil maneras hablar con Natsu sobre ti, tu desaparición y lo de tu embarazo pero él es tan terco y más cuando Lissana no lo soltaba, de verdad que te buscamos, pero todo parecía inútil pues jamás te encontramos y el hasta la fecha no sabe la verdad…para el que tú te fuiste.

Después de todo que tuviste?

Lucy: Tuve dos hijos maravillosos, quizá no este con su padre pero ellos son la razón de que siga adelante y si siempre será (me levanto y me acerco a los dos pequeños cuneros que están un poco alejados de mi cama y con una gentil sonrisa me quedo admirando a mis dos pequeños… Ingel y Nashi).

Dahnya Dragnell: son hermoso, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene el parecido de ambos y pensar que el niño se parece tanto a Natsu tiene el mismo físico que su padre jeje pero saco muchas partes de ti también y de la niña ni hablar también igual a Natsu, pero más parecida a ti.

Me da curiosidad del por qué los nombres…

Lucy: yo sé que Natsu le hubiera encantado que el niño llevara el nombre de su padre, pues para el su padre fue un hombre muy querido y siempre hablaba de él, quizá con el tiempo mi pequeño Ingel tenga más parecido a su abuelo…

Y Nashi porque si el destino así lo ha decidido y jamás podre estar con Natsu quiero algo que me haga recordar que a pesar de todo lo seguiré amando y jamás me arrepentiré de nada, las cosas pasan por algo y cada vez que vea a mis hijos lo veré a él, pues son la misma imagen que su padre y siempre con una sonrisa les hare ver el gran amor que les tengo no solo a ellos sino también a Natsu Dragnell el hombre del que me enamore, el padre de mis hijos y mi único amor, porque con el paso del tiempo jamás encontrare a alguien que pueda amar ni siquiera un poco de lo que a su hijo…

Ignel: tiene mucho parecido a Natsu, excepto por su cabello rubio y sus verde jade.

Nashi- tiene el físico mío pero su cabello es el tono peculiar de Natsu y sus ojos son como los míos.

Verlos dormir es lo más lindo que me puede pasar, saber que están en un lugar donde están seguros, lejos de Lissana porque no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se llegara enterar de que mis niños ya nacieron, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisita que se les escapa… que estarán soñando mis bebes? Qué pasara por sus lindas cabecitas? (mientras una lagrima corre por mis mejillas) es un alivio saber que por hoy puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ninguna preocupación…

Debo de salir adelante, creo que Natsu es muy feliz ahora, ¿no cree?

No hay rencor en mi corazón él no tiene la culpa a veces pienso que inconscientemente Natsu sabe lo que paso pues ese día recuerdo como una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas o quizá por mi desesperación de que el despertara lo imagine, ya no se nada (me giro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la mama de Natsu y con ello ocultar mi tristeza).

Dahnya Dragnell: entonces no le dirás nada a Natsu?

Lucy: lo mejor es que por ahora no sepa nada no quiero que nada les pase a mis hijos, crecerán y siempre les diré quien es su padre y si ellos quieren conocerlo en un futuro dejare que así sea; que pase lo que tenga que pasar, lo más seguro es que Natsu me odie por no revelar lo de los niños, pero no puedo enfrentarme en estos momentos a Natsu lo más seguro es que me derrumbe al verlo. Puede que diga que no le guarde rencor pero en estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados y quizá diga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir (dejo que mi cabello cubra mi cara pues lagrimas quieren salir otra vez) en estos momentos Natsu no sabe nada y será muy difícil de asimilar; además no estoy lista para mirar a los ojos a Natsu no me siento apta no será fácil será muy difícil y tendré que esforzarme todos los días y quiero hacerlo por mis hijos…


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: lo mejor es que por ahora no sepa nada no quiero que nada les pase a mis hijos, crecerán y siempre les diré quién es su padre y si ellos quieren conocerlo en un futuro dejare que así sea.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, lo más seguro es que Natsu me odie por no revelar lo de los niños, pero no puedo enfrentarme en estos momentos a Natsu lo más seguro es que me derrumbe al verlo.

Puede que diga que no le guarde rencor pero en estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados y quizá diga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir (dejo que mi cabello cubra mi cara pues lagrimas quieren salir otra vez).

En estos momentos Natsu no sabe nada y será muy difícil de asimilar; además no estoy lista para mirar a los ojos a Natsu no me siento apta no será fácil será muy difícil y tendré que esforzarme todos los días y quiero hacerlo por mis hijos…

Natsu Dragnell: me cuesta creer tanto, como creer de la noche a la mañana todo lo que ustedes dicen.

¿Qué me asegura que lo que dicen es verdad?

Lucy: puedes creer lo que quieras Dragnell, no estoy aquí para mentirte, creo que no es necesario decir más.

La razón por la que estoy aquí no es para pedirte perdón, pues siento que no ha sido culpa mía todo lo que ha sucedido, quizá lo que he hecho mal es ocultarte sobre los niños.

Natsu Dragnell: entonces a que has venido Lucy?

Porque después de tanto tiempo quieres aparecer si no es para arreglar las cosas, sabes hasta la fecha de hoy seguía con la ilusión de que regresaras.

Si de verdad me decías que te habías ido pero que ahora estas arrepentida te abriría mis brazos y te dejaría entrar a mi vida de nuevo pues aun te llevo marcada en la piel (su cara mostraba un rostro enojado pero lagrimas caían sin parar).

Lucy: ya te he dicho cuál es la razón de mi llegada, es que hay dos personas que quieren conocerte…

Siempre han soñado con este momento y también tienen algo que decirte, para sus dos años son muy inteligentes y tengo que admitir que han sacado lo obstinado y hasta tu genio (y sin querer sonrío).

Natsu Dragnell: Dios esa sonrisa que extrañaba desde hace tiempo y como si fuera contagiosa sonrió igual que ella, pero a la vez la nostalgia me acompaña…

Y como es que no he podido darme cuenta que atrás de ella se ocultaban dos pequeños, pequeños que tenían gran parecido a mí cuando era pequeño excepto…

Porque el niño tiene el color de cabello igual que el de Lucy y ese cabello alborotado, de verdad que era mi hijo.

Y la niña que me miraba tímidamente pero con mucha curiosidad se parecía tanto luce, pero había algo en mí en aquella pequeña… el color de mi cabello.

Lucy: pone enfrente de su padre a sus dos hijos.

Niños este es su padre, Natsu Dragnell; él es alguien especial al igual que ustedes y como no si son su misma imagen… saluden (mientras animaba a los niños con una sonrisa).

Nashi: mi nombre es Nashi Dragnell, un placer conocerle

Natsu: (ella es tan linda y se ve tan tierna y más aguantando ese muñeco en forma de un gato azul)

Hola Nashi podrías darme un abrazo?

Nashi: si, por que no (contesto tímidamente)

Su padre se arrodillo para estar a su nivel y la abrazo al sentir el abrazo sin querer hablo en voz alta.

Es tan cálido poder abrazarte, papá.

Natsu: lo mismo digo y le deposito un beso en su frente.

Eres igual a tu madre, te pareces tanto en carácter que me cuesta ver que te pareces a mi jeje es una combinación un tanto agradable.

Y como se llama tu gatito?

Nashi: su nombre es happy.

Natsu: happy? ( Con cara de confundido).

Nashi: desde que mama me lo dio hace que siempre este feliz y aunque este triste teniendo a happy me da fuerza de seguir adelante jeje

Natsu: muy bonito

Nashi: sé que no tengo muchos años, pero si para darme cuenta que a pesar de todo te extraño quisiera tener un padre como todos los demás… a mí lado.

siempre esperaba con ansias que entraras por la puerta y aunque no trajeras nada para darme (dejo de hablar un rato pues contenía las ganas de llorar y luego continuo hablando), pero con solo un abrazo tuyo bastaba para que fuera feliz ese día y estuviera completa el día de mi cumpleaños…

Sabes en mi cumpleaños desee ver sonreír a mi madre y es como si mi deseo se hubiera medio cumplido, porque el tiempo que llevo con mamá me he dado cuenta que sonreía, pero sabía que por dentro no era feliz como si algo mas faltara(al decir esto la niña giro su cabeza viendo a la nada e intentando recordar todo lo que veía de su madre).

Hoy, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado; a pesar de lo que ha vivido y ha tenido que aguantar, sobre todo las cosas que le dicen en especial tu… la vi sonreír y por fin vi una sonrisa que no era fingida y me alegro, porque aunque fue entre ratos ella mostro una sonrisa real.

Por esta vez, gracias señor Natsu o mejor dicho… ¡Papá! (y una enorme sonrisa al igual que la de Natsu se mostraba pero ahora con lágrimas en su rostro).

Y tu nombre es?

Ingel: creo que no es necesario que lo sepas, no te interesa.

Lucy y Nashi: ingel! (Lo reprendieron las dos)

Nashi: Es la primera vez que vemos a papá y si no mal recuerdo tú también querías conocerlo, porque eres tan cruel, ingel?

Ingel: Lo que dice mi hermana es verdad, pero a diferencia de ella yo no tengo ganas de saber de ti… Antes sentía mucha curiosidad y más porque mamá hablaba maravillas de ti.

Pero jamás podía entender por qué no estabas con nosotros (su rostro mostraba con función), por lo que nos hemos enterado… fue una tragedia y tengo que reconocer que no solo afecto a mamá sino también a todos incluso a mí, pero quien se sigue llevando la peor parte ha sido una de las dos mujeres que más amo… mi madre.

No tengo más que decir que te aborrezco porque a pesar de que ya sabes lo que pasó y dudas de la mujer que tú decías amar demasiado.

Como puedes dudar tan siquiera (decía mientras levantaba las manos y tratara que su padre entendiera lo que ni el entendía, pues seguía confundido por la actitud de su padre) de alguien que lo único que hizo fue amarte y algo me dice que lo sigue haciendo.

Pero… ¿Qué digo? (había sarcasmo en su voz)

Sabes, también me aborrezco de mí mismo (su rostro reflejaba asco)

¿Y sabes porque papá? ja, que irónico decirte, papá cuando ni siquiera te has ganado ese derecho.

Solo por el simple hecho de parecerme a ti, cuando lo único en lo que soy diferente es en mi cabello que me encanta pues se y me hace saber que soy una parte del ser más hermoso que pudo haber existido… mi mamá.

Para mi ese usted no es nada, alguien como tú no puede ser mi padre no lo acepto! (Y sintió la mirada de su padre, Ignel solo volteo la cara con asco).

Natsu: tú me… odias demasiado ¿no es así?

Ignel: Pues has acertado, te odio.

Natsu: oír todo esto viniendo de mi hijo solo hizo que el corazón se me hundiera, que qué estado haciendo?

La verdad es que no sabía lo que le había pasado a Lucy solo me encerraba en mi mundo quizá porque temía que la razón por la que me dejaba era porque no iba a despertar jamás y pensar que su amor no era más que una mentira.

Pero mi hijo tenía razón la peor parte se la ha tenido que llevar ella, criando sola a nuestros hijos, salir adelante y pensar que estuve tan cerca cuando ella dio luz, me gustaría regresar el tiempo.

Lagrimas caían del rostro de Natsu mientras sus mechones tapaban su rostro y una sonrisa se asomaba y daba un poco de preocupación.

Nashi: papá estas bien?

Lucy: Natsu… (Un susurro)

Natsu: creo que les he hecho falta y mucho daño también, pero si me dieran la oportunidad de acercarme a ustedes y demostrarles que… (No termino de hablar pues su hijo lo interrumpe.

Ignel: Mi hermana siempre ha soñado con verte, conocerte, saber cómo eres y ahora ella está feliz (volteo a ver a su hermana para dedicarle una sonrisa) por poder hacer unos de sus sueños hecho realidad

Me encanta ver feliz a las dos personas que más amo en esta vida.

Y no creas que ellas estén solas pues siempre las cuidare, puedes ver a mi hermana si así ella lo desea, solo no te acerques a mí ni a mi madre (mientras el niño seguía hablando miraba a Natsu con cara muy seria y enojado) jamás permitiré que vuelva a derramar otra lagrima por ti.

Mamá deseo irme no tengo nada que hacer aquí..

Nashi: Ignel, basta!

Ignel: Basta?

Como puedes decir eso… acaso tú has visto a mamá llorar en las noches mientras ella cree que dormimos.

Yo soy testigo de la tristeza que ella carga mi madre y si para evitarle un poco de dolor hubiera preferido no nacer nunca!

Para así hacerle más fácil la vida, el saber que me parezco a este tipo hace que sienta asco hasta de mí mismo.

(La cara de anonadados de todos los que han escuchado lo que Ignel dijo).

Lucy: Ignel, ya basta! Deja de decir que te aborreces y que hubieras preferido no nacer pues ustedes son la razón de que yo siga adelante.

(Mientras sonríe se ve como resbalaban lágrimas de sus mejillas)

De verdad que eres igual a Natsu en todos los sentidos mi pequeño Natsu, te amo.

Igual que tu padre quiere aparentar ser una persona adulta se sigue comportando como un niño la única diferencia es que tú si eres un niño jajaja

Ignel: *cara de sorprendido* (jamás había visto reír a mama de esa manera… que linda, mientras ve a su madre con mucha ternura).

Mamá… y lágrimas comienzan a salir y no hace más que sollozar.

Lucy: Les amo mi amor a los dos y deposita tiernos besos en las frentes de sus hijos.

Ignel: a pesar de todo sigo pensando igual y dándole otra vez la cara a su padre se limpia las lágrimas y lo voltea a ver seria mente.

Hare como si nunca te hubiera visto porque para mí no eres nada…

Para mí, tú no eres mi padre… Natsu Dragnell.!

…

**Lo siento por no subir a tiempo, la escuela hostiga demasiado cx **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias todo esa gente que ha estado leyendo mi historia.**

**Espero publicar rápidamente cx**

**Soy de pocas palabras …. GOMENASAI **


	6. Chapter 6

Ignel: a pesar de todo sigo pensando igual y dándole otra vez la cara a su padre se limpia las lágrimas y lo voltea a ver seriamente.

Hare como si nunca te hubiera visto porque para mí no eres nada…

Para mí, tú no eres mi padre… Natsu Dragnell!

Lucy: creo es mejor irnos por ahora….

*Extiende la mano y le da un papel a Natsu*

Ahí estala dirección de la casa cuando quieras puedes ir a ver a los niños…. Hasta luego Natsu.

Lissana: Natsu yo….

Natsu: porque Lissana? Como te atreviste!

Pusiste en riesgo a mis hijo, tú al igual que yo tenemos la culpa, me engañaste…

Pero yo también fui un idiota por hacerte caso, por no escuchar a los demás…

Porque Lissana! (Gritaba Natsu)

*solo movía sus manos estaba muy enojado y no caí en si de lo sucedido*

Después de defenderte de todos, yo que pensaba queeras tú la que me había ayudado.

Tu sabias cuanto sufrí por Lucy…sabias que la extrañaba y que ella estaba embarazada.

Porque no paraste con todo *parecía un loco cada vez que hablaba pues la rabia lo consumía*

Lissana:

Porque yo te amo, Natsu! Por eso hice lo que hice y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada, quizás si de una cosa y sabes cuál es?

*reía y hablaba de manera sarcástica*

No haberme cerciorado de que Lucy ni tus hijos vivieran es más que tus hijos jamás hubieran nacido nunca y con tal de tenerte volvería hacer lo que hice.

*Natsu la abofetea*

Natsu: estás loca Lissana!

Lissana: a dónde vas Natsu? Y su cara era de miedo preocupación

Natsu: lejos de ti e ir por MI FAMILIA.

Lissana: tú no puedes abandonarme, si u lo haces juro que no me detendré hasta tenerte y si para ello es necesario que nadie te tenga lo hare, recuerda que si te vas hare que tus hijos lo que más quieres ahora les pase algo.

*Lissana ríe mientras ve como Natsu se detiene como si con lo que ha dicho a sido suficiente para tenerlo siempre.

Natsu:

*se detiene puesno quiere que le pase nada a sus hijos y menos a su amada lushi*

Inténtalo si puedes, jamás dejare que dañes a mi familia ya no volveré a caer en tus mentiras esta vez no lo arruinaras, Lissana…

…

Nashi:

*mira con tristeza hacia la ventana*

Al parecer hoy tampoco vendrá, no es así mamá?

Lucy: Quizá este ocupado mi amor, papa al igual que yo tiene que trabajar (se quedó mirando la nada, también quería saber porque lleva dos semanas sin buscarlos; pensó que iría a verlos pero al parecer no iba aparecer).

Ignel: (se acerca a su hermana y la abraza, como para confortarla)

Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que ese tipo jamás va a venir, al parecer todas sus palabras son en vanas, es mejor que a prendas a vivir con ello, trata de olvidar Na…

Nashi: ¿olvidar?

De que hablas Ignel sé que en el fondo tú también lo quieres y sientes curiosidad por saber de él sé que si lo tratas…

Ignel: no sigas más con esto Nashi

Lucy: niños ya basta.

Ya dejen de pelear y acaben con su comida, si?

Ne Ignel yo sé que quieres hacer feliz a mama

Nashi e Ignel: si mama jeje (mientras los dos dedicaban una enorme sonrisa a su madre esa sonrisa que era igual a las de Natsu)

TOC TOC!

Lucy: quien será ahora? ( cara de Confusión)

Cuando abre la puerta queda en shock pues de todas las personas que hay en este mundo jamás pensó que el fuera a ir, ya habían pasado 2 semanas y no había señal de él.

Natsu: creo que ya es algo tarde y no vengo a pedirte a los niños creo que aunque lo hiciera no me los darías por la hora que es (mientras saca esa risa hermosa que lucy tanto amaba)

Nashi: papi!

Ves Ignel te dije que algún día iba a venir (mientras la niña corría a abrazar a su padre)

Ignel: jamás pensé que fueras a venir, ya veo que me he equivocado, muy bien entonces me retiro creo has venido a ver a mi hermana que tenga buenas tardes… señor (le dedica una mirada seria a su padre)

Natsu: la verdad es que he venido a verlos a los dos bueno a las 3 y he traído muchas cosas para pasar la tarde y…

Ignel: Que no lo entiende? Yo no quiero ni necesito nada de ti, estos dos años la he pasado sin un padre otros dos, tres o los años en los que siga de mi existencia crees que hará mucha diferencia si no lo tengo?

Natsu: el ver cómo me habla mi hijo me duele demasiado y siento como mi corazón se parte en dos.

Quizá… (le costaba tanto hablar pues las palabras de su hijo le habían herido de tal manera que le costaba tanto hablar) ahora no me aceptes y lo entiendo les he hecho mucha falta solo espero que con el tiempo me des una oportunidad de acercarme a ustedes y a ti también lushi, porque no estoy dispuesto esta vez …

Lucy: o.O (su cara al principio eran sentimientos encontrados pues lo que dijo la hacía llorar y a la vez muy feliz pero jamás pensó que ella fuera otro de sus motivos, aunque en el fondo lo agradecía porque ella lo seguía amando).

Ne Natsu (cambiando toda la conversación por parte de su hijo) que es lo que haremos hoy?

Natsu: es verdad ya me estaba olvidando jejeje

Que les parece si hacemos un karaoke mientras comemos todas estas golosinas y con una enorme sonrisa muestra las bolsas donde traía un montón de dulces, Sabritas, refrescos y galletas..

Nashi: si! A preparar todo, ne Ignel vamos tú también intégrate sé que será divierto igual y tu tarde no sea tan amargada, anda hazlo por mama y por mí, si? (y ponía esa cara de borreguito que hacía que Ignel siempre callera)

Ignel: oh! Está bien pero solo será un rato si me fastidio juro que me iré y no quiero que digas nada, puedes vivir con ello?

Nashi y Lucy: haiii!(Decían al mismo tiempo)

Lucy: Muy bien entonces quien inicia?

Nashi: papá!

Natsu: muy bien entonces tomemos nuestros asientos en la sala y comencemos con nuestra tarde de karaoke x

**long time coming (Natsu)**

Todo el mundo quiere ser amado de vez en cuando

Todos necesitamos a alguien a quien aferrarnos

Al igual que un niño indefenso**(mirando con ternura a sus hijos)**

Si

¿Podrías susurrar en mi oído?

Hazme saber que todo está bien

Ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo por este camino

Y ahora sé lo que he estado esperando

Y como una carretera solitaria

Estoy tratando de llegar a casa**(mirando a la nada como si recordara lo que perdió y sabe que quiere recuperar)**

Ooo el amor ha tardado un largo tiempo en llegar.

Puedes buscar durante una vida entera

Puedes amar por un día

Puedes pensar que lo tienes todo

Pero todo es nada cuando lo tiras

Entonces miras en mis ojos

Y lo tengo todo otra vez

Ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo por este camino

Y ahora sé lo que he estado esperando

Y como una carretera solitaria

Estoy tratando de llegar a **casa (si tan solo pudieran entender que es verdad que tuve la culpa pero quiero arreglar las cosas)**

Ooo el amor ha tardado un largo tiempo en llegar.

No sabía que estaba perdido

Hasta que me encontraste**(enterarme de lo que hizo lissana el apartarme de mi familia me hiere, pero más me lastima el ver que fue más mi error el que no estuviera con ellos)**

Oh si

No sabía que estaba ciego

Pero ahora puedo ver...

¿Podrías susurrar en mi oído?

Hazme saber que todo está bien

Ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo por este camino

Y ahora sé lo que he estado buscando

Oh ha sido una larga larga carretera y ahora puedo ver

Oooh el amor ha tardado un largo tiempo

Oooh un largo tiempo

El amor ha tardado un largo tiempo en llegar**(tardaste tanto Lucy en venir)* se queda mirando a Lucy y sin quererlo ya no puede aguantar más y lágrimas comienzan a salir***

…

Y secándose las lágrimas se acerca dónde está su amada y sus hijos.

Jeje sé que no canto muy bien pero hice el intento, quien sigue?

Nashi: mi turno papa espero les guste es para ti en realidad.

…

Porqué A Mí (Nashi)

Me siento sola Estoy tan triste me falta todo No sé dónde estas Ya no hay palabras Que me contengan Sueño con verte sola una vez más(cuando no llegabas me sentía triste, pues por fin te había visto después de tanto tiempo)

Noche tras noche Lloro en mi cuarto Busco tu abrazo en la oscuridad Y Ahí se rompe mi alma en pedazos Ya no te puedo encontrar(mama me hablaba de ti, pero quería saber más y más de ti empecé añorar más tu cariño, papá…)

Porque a mí, porque a mí, por que Me toca sufrir a si Te fuiste un día sin avisar Y fue así que te perdí Porque a mí, porque a mí Me duele tanto vivir así Quiero que vuelvas, que vuelvas ya A estar conmigo papa. (Espero jamás te vuelvas a ir) Lucy, Natsu y Ignel lloran al escuchar la canción de su hermana. Bueno, ahora quien se anima espero les haiga gustado mi canción :') Vamos Ignel anímate. Ignel: está bien, lo hare y pone una mano en la cabeza de su hermanita y le revolotea el cabello.

**No digas nada (Ignel)**

No digas nada por favor

Que hablando el alma me destrozas

Quiero decirte tantas cosas

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.  
**(Me quedo mirando a mi padre en si esta canción va para los tres ya que son sentimientos encontrados)**

No digas nada por favor

No vaya a ser que me despierte**(solo con mis manos hago como que lo detengo pues siento que mi padre quiere levantarse y si se me acerca no quiero derrumbarme)**

De un sueño en el que puedo verte

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

No digas nada ten piedad

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche

Dormido me des la oportunidad.**(Es verdad que quería conocerte y me alegro pero no puedo perdonarte)**

Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo

Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo

Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción**( el saber que me parezco a ti a la vez me alegra pues como si al verme estuviera a lado de mi padre pero a la vez siento que daño a mi madre por tu recuerdo en mi)**

Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón.**(Cuando por dentro me derrumbo…)**

Pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Por qué estás tan rara?

Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara

Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme

¿Qué me pasa?**(no aguanto verte rara sé que no me dirás lo que te pasa mama pero sabes que conmigo podrás contar soy tu amigo…)**

Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa**. (Nunca creí que estuvieras en mi casa, compartir este momento contigo es triste y lindo pero aunque sea distante me alegro de pasar estos ratos juntos)**

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad

De poder hablarte una vez más.

No te dije que te amaba

Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas

Mi corazón fue testigo.

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad

De poder hablarte una vez más.**(Me alegro que estés aquí no te perdonare rápido ni se si llegue a perdonarte, pero me haces falta papá)**

Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana

Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana.**(Cuando te ponías triste porque no veías que papá llegaba me dolía lo que menos quiero es que sufran)**

No, digas, nada, por, favor,

Que hablando el alma me destrozas

Quiero decirte tantas cosas

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.**(Porque tengo tantas ganas de llorar, no puedo llorar, un hombre no llora hay que ser fuerte.)**

No digas nada por favor

No vaya a ser que me despierte

De un sueño en el que puedo verte

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

No digas nada ten piedad

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche

Dormido me des la oportunidad.

Te fuiste un viernes por la noche

Me quitaste todo

Te perdí en mis manos

Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo

No entiendo a la vida

La vida me prometió estar contigo

Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo.

Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte

Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas

Que aunque falso es suficiente**(pensar que pude haber estado realmente en familia, con mis padres y mi hermana, si no fueran por el egoísmo de esa mujer, si mis padres jamás la hubieran conocido todo nuestro futuro sería distinto…)**

No me importa cuánto duela despertarme

Igual me duele todo

Y cada segundo del día estás presente.

Me acuerdo de todo

La noche perfecta

Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos

Sonreíste y por fin de cogí la mano.

Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan

Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema

Ya no quiero despertarme

La vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido

Prefiero vivir de noche

Sentir que tú no te has ido**(solo tratado de terminar esta canción pero parece que no va a cavar porque elegí esta, ¿porque lo hice?)**

Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida

Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tú partida.

….

**Ignel: Mamá si tú no sigues, yo no sigo.**

**Natsu: si pudiera devolver el tiempo te juro… que lo haría diferente… no hay vida sin ustedes. (Queriendo acercarse a su hijo, pero se detiene pues sabe que él no lo dejara)**

**Lucy: no fue tu culpa nat…**

**Natsu: shhh…**

**Ignel: no digas nada, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar… no puedo más y me derrumbo en llantos, quiero sacar todas las emociones, todo lo que no he podido decir… todo lo que trato de ocultar… pero mi padre se acerca por que lo hace no quiero que venga, quiero dejar de llorar**

No, digas, nada, por, favor,

Que hablando el alma me destrozas**(este último párrafo de la canción es como un grito o más bien una súplica solo con mis manos doy señal que no se acerque y me derrumbo en el suelo caigo de rodillas y lágrimas siguen saliendo; no dejo que me toque, pues ahora sé que él me ha visto flaquear y no quiero ser débil ante el… no quiero ceder.)**


	7. Chapter 7 sting

**Lucy: **Después del karaoke no me di cuenta que el tiempo había pasado rápido y lleve a recostar a los niños.

Buenas noches nashi

**N****ashi: **Buenas noches mami fue una linda tarde les amamos verdad happy (sonreía mientras abrazaba a su gatito).

**Lucy: **Buenas noches mi amor

**Ignel: **Madre, verdad que solo nosotros seres siempre 3 verdad? El que haya venido ha cambiado algo?

**Lucy: **Es verdad que él fue alguien muy importante en mi vida cariño pero para que eso suceda tendría que ganarnos, no crees? (sonrió tiernamente mientras deposito un cálido beso a ignel).

**Ignel: **Te amo mamá, siempre lo has hecho bien, aunque sé que ha sido difícil criarnos pero valoro todo lo que haces lamento darte tantos dolores de cabeza ( me volteo en mi cama dándole la espalda a mi madre porque me duele ya que soy yo que complica más las cosas)

**Lucy:** Te amo hijo y sé que no lo haces para mal y todo son lindos recuerdos a tu lado y al de tu hermana ( y volteo a ver a mi niña que ya está profundamente dormida). Descansa mi amor mañana será otro día con nuevas aventuras y ya no me des la espalda (digo mientras volteo a mi hijo y consigo le hago cosquillas para que ya no este triste) sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso. Bueno ahora si a dormir y también le doy un beso a ignel.

**Ignel: **Buenas noches mami….

…

**Natsu: **Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya (aparento estar como si nada aunque me estoy muriendo pues me encantaría estar con ellos como había soñado alguna vez con ella, intento reprimir este sentimiento pues tengo muchas ganas de besarla estar con ella de esa manera que una vez nos perdimos en uno mismo y nos prometíamos amarnos locamente… no te he dejado de querer mi lushi)

**Lucy: **Creo que es lo mejor ya es muy tarde, gracias por visitar a nashi para ella esto es importante bueno tu eres importante para ella (el solo pensar en mis hijos solo me hace sonreír y no lo pude evitar y le regale una sonrisa)

**Natsu: **No puedo evitarlo más lucy, por favor empecemos de nuevo por favor vamos hacerlo por nuestros hijos sé que me tomara tiempo para que ignel me acepte (sé que la he espantado, ya que la agarre de los brazos y me doy cuenta por su reacción de como abrió sus ojos ya que la agarre desprevenida).

**Lucy: **Lo siento natsu digo mientras agacho la cabeza y sin saber cómo decirlo y le doy la espalda.  
Sabes ya no soy la misma después de lo que paso, cuando salí de ese infierno me prometí que no cometería el mismo error y siempre lucharía por mis hijos y que jamás les pasara nada (me doy la vuelta y esperando que el entienda lo que diré). Me enliste en una escuela militar sabes y conocí a alguien sé que me negué a nunca intentar comenzar una nueva relación puesto que amar me hizo saber que no duele sino mata ( al decir esto el me mira con una cara incrédula) si natsu, mata porque eso fue lo que me hizo; mato aquella lucy ingenua y torpe que conocías esa niña de la que estabas tan enamorado esa mujer inmadura… crecí natsu, cambie y espero lo entiendas no sé cómo decirte ese amor que tuvimos ya es pasajero… al decir todo esto tengo que admitir que me dolió ver como agacho la mirada.

**Natsu: **Entiendo (trato de decir intentando que mi voz no se quiebre aunque la verdad me está matando) ya no tienes que darme más explicaciones (y con todas mis fuerzas me digo que tengo que avanzar y le sonrió como si no me hubiera dicho algo que me lastimara, sé que todo ha sido por mi culpa y no te sientas más triste lucy,

Yo me alejare y te dejare no te preocupes, dile que te cuide como a nadie y que ilumine ese camino que yo apague y dile que no se preocupe yo no me meteré en su relación no te preocupes solo espero me permitas estar en la vida de mis hijos, por favor… me alegro que has salido adelante (me derrumbo por dentro, te digo que me alegro aunque este arrancándome la vida) si alguna vez me necesitas me llamas si?

**Lucy: **Gracias por entender, natsu (aunque me diga que está feliz por mí sé que le duele..)

**Natsu: **Bueno me retiro, hasta pronto lucy… me alejare y te dejare (digo esto último casi con un susurro).

…

Tock tock

**Lucy: **Jajaja pasa stign ( le abro y le sonrió)

**Nashi e Ignel: **Sting! ( los niños gritan y salen corriendo para recibir al nombrado).

**Sting: **Hola, hola jaja y ahora porque de tan buen humor como se han portado mis niños?

**Ignel:** Viejo, nos has hecho mucha falta te vas casi un siglo estas intentando dejarnos ahh

**Lucy: **Hey ignel ese vocabulario

**Nashi:** Nunca vas a cambiar ignel, Sting hay algo que debes de saber por fin hemos conocido a nuestro padre y es guapo así como tu jejeje , stig estas molesto?

**Sting: **Como vi vi vieron a su padre? ( su cara es de asombro y voltea a ver a lucy para que ella le explique)

**Lucy: **Si él ha venido a verlos solo eso y le sonrió para que se tranquilice.

**Sting: **Bueno luego hablamos sobre eso, en estos momentos tenemos que hablar de un asunto más importante lucy ( la miro y puedo ver que ha comprendido que es algo sobre el trabajo).

**Lucy: **Muy bien, niños suban a jugar si? Sting y yo debemos hablar

**Nashi e Ignel: **Si mamá (dicen al mismo tiempo)

**Lucy: **Sting dime que pasa…

**Sting: **Van a evacuar a toda la ciudad, los oscuros han estado amenazando incluso quisieron atacar a una escuela más bien la atacaron nadie murió, aunque hubo uno que otro herido (volteo ver la cara de lucy aunque no sé porque siento que va a estallar)

**Lucy: **(Empiezo alzar la voz) porque no me dijeron nada esto no puede ser, porque Sting acaso no sirvo o que porque y tu como te atreves a ocultármelo y te fuiste así sin más que te pasa como se te ocurre? Me despedí como si nada pudo haber sido la última vez (corro abrazarlo) como se te ocurre y sin darme cuenta ya estoy llorando

**Sting: **Ya no llores lucy (la abrazo y mi corazón revolotea de una forma que me gusta) estoy bien, sé que estas molesta y que por esto quizá no me perdones por no decirte, pero tienes dos hijos maravillosos por quien vivir y si me pasa algo no importan siempre y cuando tu vivas por esos niños que los quiero como si fueran míos, ellos te necesitan más que yo y además jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo, dime(le agarro su carita que ahora es un mar de lágrimas y hago que me mire)que sería mi vida sin ti… sin mi niña que ilumina mis días con esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan cálida y tierna que me brinda todos los días y que para mi pesar ya estoy acostumbrado. En ese momento será mi ruina y de solo pensarlo me hiere en el alma (al decir esto último depósito un beso en su frente).

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en subir otra parte, la verdad es que he estado ocupada y espero subir pronto otro capítulo también quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado leyendo

Casi no soy de muchas palabras jeje  
siento la tardanza


End file.
